


Cradled in Love

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Gifts, Prompts, and drabbles oh my [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtubs, Candles, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lawyer Loki, Lazy Sex, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Model Thor, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: As DA of New York City, Loki Laufeyson sees a lot of shit. Something about this case, it's hitting him hard. It may have been a win but it was still rough. His loving boyfriend, his saving grace, welcomes him home in the best way possible.





	Cradled in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Three things inspired this: 1) Bingwatching SVU (thank you Hulu), 2) A prompt from my lovely Sim-Sim <3 and 3) Poets of the Fall: Cradled in Love.
> 
> Pure tooth-rotting fluff, has nothing to do with either the BDSM verse I write or Wicked Games. 
> 
> Depending on the reception though I may go running with this Lawyer!Loki verse who knows. Anyway, Enjoy my doves!  
> ~~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~  
> You had the blue note sapphire eyes, to back up all those gazes,  
> To pierce my guard and to take my soul off to faraway places.  
> Told me I'll never be alone, 'cause you're right there.  
> ~Cradled in Love: Poets of the Fall~

The courtroom was silent, everyone holding their breath as the Judge looked over the folded paper. He nodded and handed it to the bailiff who walked it over to the pretty redhead. "As the Jury reached a verdict?" He asked, his voice a low rumble as his fingers twitched over his gavel.

"We have your honor." The red-head said with a vicious smile to the sleazy man sitting at the defendant's table.

"For the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"For the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"And for the charge of murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant...guilty."

New York District Attorney, Loki Laufeyson, smirked as he felt claps on his shoulder from his partner Tony, and the two SVU cops Rogers and Barns sitting behind him. He watched as the judge slowly nodded, a smirk curling his lip. "Will the defendant please rise?" The scum at the other table rose to his feet along with his lawyer. "Mr. Burbank...I have got the unimaginable pleasure of informing you that you have been found guilty on all accounts of the charges against you." The judge picked up his gavel and pointed it at the pale and clearly shaken man. "Clyde Burbank, for the crime of kidnapping, rape, and murder of 10-year-old Viktoria Olsson you are sentenced to sixty-five years to life in prison with no chance of parole. I pray that you think long and hard for what you did to that poor girl. May God have mercy on your soul." He smacked his gavel down and the bailiff took the man away. "Jurors the city of New York thanks you for your service, you are dismissed." 

Loki sighed as he leaned back pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. "Thank the gods," he groaned, his head throbbing as he pulled his hands away and blinked up at the ceiling. "It's over."

"You did good Reindeer Games," Tony grinned as he snapped his briefcase shut and tossed his coat over his arm. "Feel like grabbing a drink?"

Loki ran his hand through his hair, finally upsetting the slicked back strands as they curled. "Not tonight,"

"Tell Thor we said hi?" Bucky asked as he held open the gate for Tony and Loki.

"Of course James," Loki nodded, a tired smile crossing his lips as the four of them walked out of the courtroom. "We still on for dinner on Sunday?" He asked as they waved Tony off as the man walked down the hall opposite them.

"Barring another case like this one Captain Fury is giving us the weekend off." Steve sighed, his arm slipping around Bucky, "I can tell you that we are ready for this. You were a god in the courtroom for this Loki. You brought that little girl justice."

Loki gave him a tired smile, "we all did it. Now I am going to go home and hug my boyfriend." He chuckled as they broke out of the courthouse, a fake smile plastered on his face as he dealt with the press. An hour and a half later had him riding the elevator up to his apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. They'd been living together for the last three years and had just moved into a lovely apartment on 5th looking over central park. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and slid his key into the lock; the smell of cooking pork made Loki's mouth water as he closed and locked the door, dropping his keys in the little bowl by the door and hanging up his coat and satchel. He smiled softly as Thor's head poked around the corner.

"You're home babe!" The blonde man smiled as he walked out, leaving Loki stunned.

"Your hair..." He walked over, his fingers running over the closely buzzed sides, a frown tugging his thin lips down. 

Thor chuckled softly, pressing his lips to his forehead. "New photoshoot they're doing for Harley Davidson, needed us to look like badasses. It'll grow back." He wrapped his arms around his waist and Loki let his head drop to Thor's chest, hearing the steady drum of his heart. "How did it go?"

"Guilty on all accounts, sixty-five to life no parole," He sighed, rubbing his cheek to the soft cotton of Thor's well-worn Guns and Roses T-shirt. "The jury came back so fast the fucker had whiplash."

Thor rumbled a small laugh as he hugged Loki gently and then let him go even though Loki gave a petulant little whine. "None of that love, let's get you something to eat then I have something for you. But only if you are a good boy." Thor's voice dropped to that low pitch that always had Loki's insides quivering. He felt Thor's fingers under his chin slowly bringing his face up, "will you be a good boy for me?"

Loki slowly blinked, his mind already slowing and honing in on everything that was Thor. The case was falling away for him and he felt that knot in his chest start to unravel. "Yes Daddy," The words left him on a breath and he watched those blue eyes he was so in love with crinkle and glitter.

"Good, I made your favorite, come and eat." Thor's fingers laced with his as he tugged him into the kitchen. "Do you want any wine? I got your favorite French Malbec from that cute winery on 3rd breathing."

Loki's lips curled as he nodded, the wine glass settled in his hands, the stem held between his elegant fingers as Thor sipped from his own glass; his fingers holding the glass by the bowl. "You shouldn't hold your glass like that. You'll transfer heat to the wine." He sighed reaching out to adjust Thor's hand, catching the way that Thor simply smiled at him. "Barbarian," he huffed as he realized that Thor had done that on purpose.

"Snob," The blonde grinned leaning over and kissing him softly. Thor's lips tried to chase Loki's as the other pulled back to simply look at him. His hand came up, long tapered fingers caressing his cheek and curling into a soft smile that was meant for him and only him. Thor turned his head and kissed his wrist gently. "What are you thinking? Not about the case I hope."

Loki shook his head, "just thinking about how glad I am to be home. This case hit too hard," He sighed looking up to into loving blue eyes. "Make me forget it, Thor."

Thor's eyes, the glittering sapphires they are, bore into his. "That is the plan. Go into the living room and sit. We're eating in there tonight, ah no arguments," Thor chuckled as Loki opened his mouth. He knew how much the lawyer liked to keep things clean but tonight was about comfort, not cleanliness. "Press play on the remote, your favorite movie is already ready to start playing." His voice brooked no room for argument, "go and be a good boy. I'll be right in."

Loki shivered as the words washed over him and he walked into the living room. He settled into their well-worn sofa, his hands pulling at his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He reached over for the remote and settled back, slipping off his shoes under the coffee table to curl up. He smiled as the first soft strings of music started playing. The scent of food wafted over to him and he looked up to see Thor smiling as he walked out with a tray. Loki shifted so that Thor could settle back and he sat with his back to Thor's chest, the comforting warmth at his back as he looked at the food. "Dumplings, bao, and rice? You spoil me, Thor." Loki chuckled as he watched the other pick up one of the bao.

"Only the best for you," Thor's eyes danced as he held the dumpling to Loki's lips. "Eat," he smiled as Loki took the first bite. They ate quietly, sharing kisses and listening to the movie. Thor's arms were spread along the back of the couch as he hummed along to the Beast singing as Belle rode away, his lips pressed to the back of Loki's head. He heard a soft sniffle and arched an eyebrow tilting his head to see Loki's emerald eyes swimming. "Oh, baby..." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Why must you make me watch this movie, this part always makes me cry." Loki sighed, his head tucked under Thor's chin.

"It's your favorite," the blonde chuckled as he kissed Loki's shoulder.

Loki scoffed as he shifted around, his fingers curling in Thor's old T-shirt and pulling himself up to kiss Thor gently. He pulled back, a spark glittering behind his eyes that stoked the smoldering fire of want in his belly. The blonde let out a small chuckle as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair. "I have another surprise for you. Stay here, finish your movie." He pressed a kiss to Loki's shoulder again and slipped out from behind him. Humming softly the larger man slipped into the bedroom; he lowered the lights, pulling open the curtains to their floor to ceiling length windows the fading sunlight catching the park beautifully as night began to fall. He picked up a remote from his side of the bed and started up the soft music he had selected (Loki's favorite of course), and moved into the bathroom. He lit the candles in there and started up the bath in their jacuzzi tub; he reached into the bottom drawer of their towel closet and pulled out the simple bag, smiling as he pulled out the pale purple bathbomb he had picked up at Loki's favorite store. He placed it on the edge of the tub and reached in for the swirling purple and white tower. "Sex bomb and A French Kiss," He hummed as he rolled the bathbomb into the tub watching it fiz and bubble before breaking a bit of the bubble bar off and holding it under the running water. The room filled with the soft scent of lavender and jasmine settling in his brain as he flicked on the jets and left the room heading back into the living room where Loki was wrapped around a pillow. "Ready for part two?"

"You never do anything by halves do you?" Loki mumbled, only to yelp as Thor swooped down and scooped him up easily.

"Nope," he laughed as he walked down the hall with confident strides. "I'm going to spoil you tonight..."

"You spoil me every night."

Thor's chuckle vibrated along Loki's form, "that's because you're my good boy right?"

"Yes Daddy," Loki shivered as he was set on his feet. Large (and surprisingly) dexterous fingers made quick work of his shirt; laying it on the counter to prevent wrinkles and Loki chuckled. "Always so careful..."

"You threw a bottle at my head when I wasn't careful with your court outfits." Thor laughed, popping the zip on Loki's pants and watching them pool along with his boxers around his ankles. He wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him close, "help me undress."

The onyx-haired man smiled as he pushed Thor's arms up and drew the worn cotton shirt up over the man's head. "Daddy..." Loki's breath left him in a rush and he leaned forward to brush kisses along Thor's collarbone as his fingers worked the button of his jeans. The soft scents rolling around the room were settling into his brain and he hummed happily as he began to trail kisses along bronzed skin, natural not from a UV bed. His tongue snaked out as he started to sink to his knees when Thor's fingers slid into his hair and stopped him.

"Stop, tonight's not about me." Thor's command was low, but it made Loki tremble all the same. "Get in the tub." He kicked away his jeans and they moved to the tub. Thor helped Loki in and smiled as his raven-haired god slid into the water, eyelids fluttering as he settled. "Good?"

"Would be better if you were in here with me."

The blonde chuckled as he grabbed Loki's bath basket and slid into the tub as well, Loki settling between his legs. They settled in the warm churning water; Thor pressed back against the tub edge with his arms along the tub as he enjoyed Loki's back against his chest his hips snug against Loki's and his cock starting to take an interest. "How are you feeling?"

Loki hummed softly as he lifted a hand covered in bubbles, watching the light of the candles glitter off of them. "How is it that you always know how to make me feel better after a tough case?"

"Because I love and care about you perhaps?" Thor's arms came around, shifting Loki to sit more comfortably in his lap. Loki's legs rested on either side of his and the brunette hummed happily as he shifted his hips a bit more so that Thor's half hard cock rested between his cheeks. Thor groaned as Loki flexed his hips, "Lo-"

"Daddy please," he whimpered softly, "tonight has been perfect and I've been so good for you."

"Minx," Thor's rumble shook through Loki making the slighter man moan and grind back. "Let me take care of you then we will go to bed for your final surprise." Thor kissed his neck before reaching out and bringing Loki's things closer. He took special care working his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp and listening to Loki's soft sighs of bliss as he cared for him. As he cared for Loki his mind drifted a bit; going over their last six years together. They had met at Fashion Week, Loki had gone as a date for some other New York hotshot but once their eyes met on the runway Thor knew he needed to meet him. When they'd finally had their date Thor had been so damned nervous he ended up drinking too much and making a fool of himself. Loki had given him a second chance; Thor's lips pulled into a grin as he thought of their makeup first date and how they had fallen into bed. Which was where they were going now, Thor smiled again as they got out of the tub, blowing out candles as they moved. He watched as Loki moved around the bedroom, blowing out candles and just letting the moonlight in through the windows. Thor was struck dumb as he watched the pale man stretch out in their bed; he was a vision. His hair curling from the bath and his skin soft and glittering from the residual bathbomb. "Fuck..."

"That's the general idea," Loki smirked, the moon making his eyes seem to glow.

Thor smirked as he moved to the bed, crawling up and crowding Loki against the pillows. "Normally I would spank you for that mouth, but no not tonight. You get a free pass Loki." He chuckled as he dipped his head down, mouthing at his neck as his hands slid along his sides. "I am going to devour you tonight Loki, you have been so perfect for me and I am going to make you feel so good." He began to kiss his way down Loki's torso, biting every now and again and soothing each sharp sting with his tongue. He settled himself between Loki's long legs, his lips brushing against the trembling muscles of his thighs. "So beautiful, how did you fall into my life?"

"I was not the one...who fell-" Loki gasped as Thor's teeth sunk into his thigh and whimpered at the soothing brush of his tongue. "You're going to make it very hard for me to cross my legs tomorrow during court."

Thor showed no hint of remorse as his thumbs spread Loki open and he chuckled, "knowing you have to sit through court and remember what I did to you is seriously appealing but that is not the point of tonight. Now hush before I have to gag that pretty mouth of yours." 

"Yes, Dadd-ah!" Loki gasped as he felt the first warm swipe of Thor's tongue against his hole. He moaned as his back arched, his hands clenching in the silken sheets as he felt Thor's tongue work him open. It was always a delicious feeling, the rasp of Thor's beard against his most private place sent shivers up his spine. He whimpered as he heard the soft click of a lube bottle and he gave a breathless laugh. "You thought of everything..." His voice trailed off on a low moan as one of Thor's thick fingers slowly slid in. "Fuck Thor...please."

Thor chuckled as he twisted his finger, working Loki open. He wanted to keep this slow but as he slid in a second finger, listening to his beloved boy moan, he couldn't. The blonde hummed as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach as he twisted his fingers working Loki open. "Six years and you still respond so beautifully to me. Do you realize how jealous you make my co-workers? Hm? They see you waiting for me after a shoot, or see our pictures when the press catches sight of us." He watched as the blush started to rise on Loki's cheeks and the slimmer man had an arm over his eyes as he panted and rolled his hips onto his fingers. "Oh no no no, that won't do baby boy. Look at me." Thor purred reaching up with his free hand to pull Loki's arm away and he smiled as those green eyes blown nearly black with lust looked at him. "There you are, fuck so beautiful for me...you're only mine aren't you?" He smirked as he sat back on his heels and slid in a third finger watching as Loki's back bowed.

"Yes...yes gods Daddy I'm only yours." Loki whimpered as his hips jolted, his cock resting hard against his stomach and drooling precum as he trembled under Thor's ministrations. "Please...don't tease me. I've been so good...so good for you. Please, Daddy...please."

Thor smiled as he leaned down kissing him gently, "so perfect, so beautiful baby boy." He slowly drew his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He felt Loki wrap his legs around his waist and he leaned down, his forehead pressing against Loki's as blue eyes bore into green. "I love you," he whispered.

Loki's arms wrapped around Thor's neck as he lifted his hips and helped himself sink down more onto Thor's cock. "I love you too, please fuck me."

The blonde chuckled as he rolled his hips gently, "no. I'm not going to fuck you...I'm going to make love to you." He gave a cheeky smile that had the other groaning in both arousal and exasperation.

"Insufferable oaf."

"Spoiled brat." Thor laughed as he gripped Loki's hips, pulling him up just so before letting him drop back down. He kept the pace slow and steady, angling his hips just so to keep himself brushing against Loki's prostate. He watched as Loki's back bowed and his mouth fell open into a perfect little 'o'. He felt perfectly manicured nails dig into his back and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist and hauled Loki up into his lap. He settled his hands on his hips and slowly worked his lover, drinking in his moans and whimpers at his slow pace. "I could look at you like this all day; flushed, writhing on my cock, perfect for me." He rocked his hips, one of his hands moving to finally take Loki's weeping cock in his hand. "You've been so good baby boy, you did so good in court and you've been perfect for me the moment you walked in that door. Let go for me," Thor's lips moved along Loki's neck. Biting and licking though mindful not to leave the mark within immediate view. 

Loki gasped and arched his back, the lazy coil in his belly snapping up at Thor's command and he whimpered as he rolled his hips harder chasing the feeling of Thor's hand around him and his cock in his ass. "Daddy..." He gasped as his mind whited out and he let out a cry, painting their stomachs with his spend. He felt Thor's arms go around his waist like iron bands and with a handful of quick snaps, Thor's roar was muffled against his shoulder as he spilled deep within his lover.

Thor panted softly as he laid Loki back, smiling at the blissed-out smile on his lips as the moonlight danced over his pale skin. "Stay here beautiful," he gently dislodged himself, chuckling at Loki's needy whine and watching as his legs snapped together to keep Thor's release inside. He slipped into the bathroom and picked up one of the rags they used for nights like this. After gently cleaning off their stomachs and Loki's thighs, avoiding where his release was leaking from the other man he slid them under the blankets, the music still playing softly and lulling them in their post-coital bliss. "Lo?"

"Hm?" Loki hummed softly, his fingers dancing over Thor's chest as his ear rested over his heart. 

"Still awake?" Thor's hand slid under his pillow, closing around the final surprise he had there.

"Obviously," Loki snarked rolling his eyes, "I am after all still speaking." He yelped softly as Thor's hand gave him a sharp smack to his ass.

"Don't be snarky-"

"You love it." Loki pointed out.

"Hm...I do but curb it for now yeah? I have another surprise."

"You are hell bent on spoiling me tonight aren't you?"

Thor chuckled as he reached over tapping the lamp on their end table to bathe the room in soft orange light. He kept his arm around Loki's waist as his other hand slid a small black box right in front of Loki's nose. He felt Loki stiffen and watched as the brunette pulled himself up, a trembling hand reaching out to pick up the box. "Open it."

Loki sat back on his heels, the sheets pooling around his waist as he raked a hand through his hair; the unruly strands falling back into place. His hand plucked up the box and he slowly opened it gasping as he saw a silver band with emeralds embedded into the metal. His green eyes lifted to see Thor watching him; those blue eyes filled with both hope and anxiety as he watched Loki. "Thor...?"

"I love you Loki, more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, I want to be here for you when you get home from a hard case and see you when the agency chooses someone else for a shoot. Loki Laufeyson...will you marry me?"

The raven-haired man trembled as Thor reached out and held the ring up. "Thor...fuck yes you oaf. Yes, I will." He laughed as Thor grinned and slid the ring onto his finger. He threw himself into the blonde's arms, kissing him deeply and laughing as Thor rolled them over. "I love you too," he whispered, his fingers tangling with Thor's as he sank into bliss once more.


End file.
